Particracy:Nation style
When writing the page for your nation, you must focus on a series of major topics that will permit people viewing your nation an understanding. I will give a base overview of how to write your nations topic. I will be using my nation, Dorvik as the example. Article name If you are the first to create an article (page) for your nation, congratulations! Most nations have a page but some may not or may not have the proper name for the page. The name must be the official name of the nation, for instance for the Dorvish Federation it would be Dorvik, not the Dorvish Federation. This permits people who might enter the nation to use the page if a shift of government or ideology exists. For example, if Dorvik goes from being a federal republic to a kingdom the Dorvik page would be re-written to include all information regarding the kingdom while the former government would become a new page named the Dorvish Federation, which would consist of all information regarding the Dorvish Federation with an addendum to the history explaining the transformation to the Kingdom. Nation template The template which you use is between two main options, you can copy them directly from either of these pages: *Dorvik - Common, Particracy specific. *Dorvish Soviet Republic - Uncommon, wikipedia-esque. At the top you will see the chance to put the name of the nation, the first should the English translation of the name while the second is the native langauge and the third can be transliterated if it's in a language which uses a different alphabet. For instance, for Dorvik, it would be Dorvish Federation -> Dorvische Foderation. Topics to include For those who have gone beyond the creating the article and implementing the template, you can include any number of these sections to enhance your article. To create a first level section you must use section title , for a second level section you must use section title and so on and so forth. *Etymology (Name) - An explanation on how the nation obtained it's name. *History - Give a brief example of the history of the nation, the main article of history of the nation should be included in the article: History of NATION. **Major government period #1 (Ex: Confederation of Dorvik) **Major government period #2 (Ex: Dorvish Empire) *Government and politics - Give an overview of the political system, major political parties and anything relating to the politics of the nation. The main article should be located at Government of NATION. **Political parties or Political ideologies - Some nations have nation-specific ideologies or a large amount of political parties, they can be listed here. If the nation has a large amount of political parties you may create or edit the main article located at Political parties of NATION. *Foreign relations and military - Give an overview of the foreign relations of the nation. If the nation has an extensive foreign relations history or policy, you may create or edit the article Foreign relations of NATION. A brief overview of the Armed Forces is also encouraged. You may create or edit the article Armed Forces of NATION. *Administrative divisions *Economy *Geography *Infrastructure *Demographics *Culture Categories At the very bottom of your nation page you have to add the nation of your nation, however with the words Category: in front of it. For example it would be Category:Dorvik. Category:Wikia style